Commissioner Jason Lycan
Jason Lycan is commissioner of police in Angel of Darkness, and a lead character in the series. Biography Jason Lycan was a Captain back when he met Alex Lyndock's father, Tobias, of whom he always felt secure around. Some time after the Lyndocks deaths, Lycan was promoted to Commissioner. Alex soon left and returned from his trip around the world, coming back to New York and meeting up with Lycan before Lycan pushes him away out of protection. After a while, Lycan starts to share information with Alex, seeing an opportunity to keep the city safe in a way that the police never could. Alex showed up to Lyndock Shippings in his first Vigilante costume, trailing behind him, Jorge Lycan, and Aren Danielson. He defeats all of the bad guys that were hiding out there, then meets up with Lycan to share the new information that he learned. Lycan was a guest at Alex's surprise birthday party. Later on, Jorge is tracking down Akuma along with Jason, when Jorge is captured by Akuma himself where he is later gagged and killed. Lycan is heartbroken at this as he enters a time of mourning. Lycan is later forced by Mayor Jensen to find a boy named Mikey, which is his own, and tells him to have the entire force on the case. Lycan is front and center when Thea is arrested for the supposed murder of Deputy Mayor Han Brent. Lycan helps Alex to discover that Brent never actually died, and that he is being impersonated by Quinten Lowlord, who has a grudge to settle with Thea. A month or so later, Lycan teams up with District Attorney Laurence Haynes to solve the sudden release of Ronald Pitt from prison by Mayor Jensen. Which leads the two to learn that Jensen and former Commissioner Grey both had ties to Richard Quill, whom he had working for him. Lycan heads up to Grey's farm in the north to visit Grey, who is in retirement at this point. At this point, Lycan begins to see the corruption in the police force and begins a campaign to exterminate it completely. But before he could go really far in this, he is attacked by a group of masked corrupt officers, who then threaten Kathy Farwell. Lycan eventually manages to get these corrupt officers off his back to which he helps The Vigilante fight Nathan Rogers (Darkshot). Later on, Lycan leads a strike force of NYPD officers against Sean Blaze in which it is Lycan that delivers the final blow to the villain in an epic showdown. When a drunk driver accidentally causes a truck containing barrels with victims of the Barrel Girls Gang, Lycan questions Victor Nunon and his secretary Lauren Baker since the truck is registered to Victor himself. In the future, Jason will marry a woman named Lyla Michaels, and have a son by her named Rex. Rex will grow up to become a new commissioner, but he is bought out by FP Baylor's daughter, Judy Baylor. Episodes List Season 1 * Episode 1 - "The Pilot" * Episode 2 - "Rough Seas" * Episode 3 - "Love, American Style" * Episode 9 - "Years End" * Episode 10 - "Avalon" * Episode 12 - "Johnny Kingsley" * Episode 14 - "Cut Man" * Episode 16 - "Friend" * Episode 18 - "Eyewitnesses" * Episode 19 - "The Odyssey" * Episode 20 - "Talisman" Season 2 * Episode 3 - "Everybody Has A Secret" * Episode 4 - "Damaged" * Episode 5 - "Lone Gunman" * Episode 7 - "The Last Laugh" * Episode 9 - "The Gentle Art of Making Enemies" * Episode 15 - "Under the Knife" * Episode 19 - "Heroes of Today" Behind the scenes Jason is played by Erik King who is famously known for playing Seargent James Doakes in the hit show Dexter. He has also had roles in other famous films like National Treasure. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}